Dawn
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de la Sra. Hudson, pero el regalo más especial no será para ella. ( Post- Series Three.)


**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? En un intento de evadir las responsabilidades universitarias (Menos de un mes para acabar mi carrera... espero) Hoy se me ocurrió este pequeño fic, en vez de escribir un trabajo para entregar que necesito desesperadamente. ¿Qué les puedo decir sobre el? Espero que no les sea muy pesado de leer (es breve, así que dos veces bueno) Tiene algunos spoilers de la tercera temporada y quiero dejar muy en claro desde ahora que no creo que esto vaya a ocurrir ni remotamente en la cuarta temporada. Pero bueno, para eso son los fan fics. Este fic esta inspirado en este post de Tumblr "mary - john - and - sherlock - witness - baby - watsons - first"**

**¿Qué más decir? Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Aunque te pese, Arthur) y específicamente estoy usando las versiones escritas para la BBC por Moffat y su equipo.**

_**Dawn**_

- ¡No puedo creer que Sherlock no este aquí! ¡En su cumpleaños!- John dio largas zancadas enfurecidas en la pequeña sala de estar la Sra. Hudson.

- No te preocupes por eso, cariño.- La mujer asentó la bandeja en la mesita ratona.- Dijo que estaría aquí esta tarde. Tenía un asunto muy importante con su red o algo así...- comentó mientras servía con calma y gracia el té en la fina porcelana que sólo sacaba para las ocasiones especiales.

- Pensé que Bill era quien se encargaba de eso ahora.- Mary sonrió suavemente a la niña que tenía en sus rodillas, mientras la hacia saltar levemente de arriba a abajo.

John resopló por la nariz, continuando con su paseo.

La pequeña gorgoteó de la risa.

- Oh, tu sabes como es Sherlock. Hace falta que alguien le dispare al pecho y casi lo mate para detenerlo de hacer las cosas por él mismo.- dijo la Sra. Hudson con una sonrisa indulgente.- Aquí esta tu té, querida.- le pasó una taza con su platillo a Mary. Si notó la momentánea rigidez de la mujer o si escucho como John se detenía en su paseo, no dijo nada.- ¿Vendrás con la abue?- extendió la manos hacia la pequeña y la bebé sonrió, confiada, antes de estirarse para que la mujer pudiera tomarla en brazos. - ¡Eres la niña más hermosa y simpática que he visto nunca! Así es, ven a sentarte un momento con la abuela Marta y mamá y papá podrán tomar su té. Se te está enfriando, querido.- La Sra. Hudson señalo con un gesto de su cabeza la taza servida para John.

- Un momento.- John estaba tipiando muy concentrado en su teléfono.

Era un modelo nuevo.

- Te dije que deberías haberle enviado un mensaje antes de venir.- Mary le dio un sorbo a su té y volvió a ponerlo en la bandeja, sobre el platillo.

- ¡Pues ya lo hice! ¿Esta bien?- John se dejo caer de mal humor, sobre el sillón enfrente de ellas, al otro lado de la mesa ratona.- ¡Y él debería estar aquí!- Mary levantó una ceja.- ¡En su cumpleaños!- señalo rápidamente con el dorso de la mano a la Sra. Hudson y se tomo la mitad del contenido de su taza de un golpe.

- Como si alguna vez eso hubiera detenido a Sherlock.- la Sra. Hudson río y le quitó a Dawn su collar de perlas de la boca.- No, Dawn, no es comestible. Si te portas bien te lo daré cuando seas mayor ¿De acuerdo?- le acarició la mejilla y la nena rió.

Mary no tenía familia. John tampoco (con excepción de Harry) así que la Sra. Hudson era la abuela designada.

- Si sigues creciendo así, eso será más pronto de lo que pienso ¿Cuántos meses tiene ya?-

- ¿Casi diez?- respondió distraidamente John. Su celular sonó en ese momento, haciéndolo dar un salto en el asiento.

"_Estaré en minutos. Excelente información en esta parte de la ciudad, pero escasos taxis. SH"_

- Dice Sherlock que estará aquí en un momento. Espero que la información haya valido la pena.- John se tomó el resto del té y se echo hacia atrás en el sillón. - ¿Qué?- pregunto ante la expresión ligeramente reprobatoria de Mary.

- Nada.- ella también volvió a su taza y a ojear una revista de chismes que la Sra. Hudson tenía por ahí. John continuó toqueteando su celular nuevo y maldiciendo por lo bajo cada vez que hacía algo mal. La charla suave y halagueña de la Sra. Hudson y los ruidos de satisfacción de Dawn eran lo que más llenaba el ambiente. Si hubiera empezado a llover (extrañamente, era un día de sol radiante para diciembre, pero extremadamente frío) la escena hubiera sido la perfecta reunión familiar, con chimenea crepitante incluida.

O eso fue hasta que el remolino que era Sherlock Holmes azotó la puerta de calle y llamó a voz en cuello, probablemente confundido y un poco suspicaz por la relativa calma.

- ¿Sra. Hudson? ¿John? ¿Están aquí abajo?- la voz de Sherlock se escucha un poco alejada, quizás estaba mirando hacia el B, para asegurarse de que no estuvieran allí.

- ¡Aquí, Sherlock querido!- La Sra. Hudson dio vuelta la cabeza para contestar y luego volvió a mirar a Dawn. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la bebé coreo.

- ¡Lock!-

John, que estaba ya dirigiéndose a la cocina, se detuvo en seco. Mary y él se miraron.

- ¿Ella...?- empezó Mary.

- ¿...acaba de decir...?- los ojos iban a salirsele de la cara a John y eso fue lo único por lo que Mary de pronto encontraba toda la situación tan divertida.

- Fue... eso... Dawn, ¿estas llamando al t...?- La Sra. Hudson la puso de pie sobre sus muslos.

- ¡Lock!- repitió la nena, esta vez con un tono un poco más desconcertada, al ver que nadie nuevo entraba en la habitación.

- Oh, por Dios.- murmuró John.

- Bueno, Sherlock es su primera palabra, nadie puede decir que no es tu hija.- Mary dejo la revista junto a ella y tomó a la bebé en brazos. Las dos mujeres se pararon. - No puedo esperar para ver su cara cuando...-

- ¿La cara de quién cuando qué?- Sherlock entró en ese momento con un gran ramo de orquídeas. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sra. Hudson!- la abrazo, le beso una mejilla y le dio el ramo. - Hola, John. Hola Mary.- Sherlock se fue deshaciendo del abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes y los dejo sobre los muebles de la salita.- ¡Hola Dawn!- Dio unos pasos hacia ella.- ¿Cómo has estado?-

Antes de que John pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Mary contestó por él.

- Hoy Dawn ha dicho su primera palabra.-

- ¿En serio?- la sonrisa radiante de Sherlock asustó a John. La última vez que la había visto, había por lo menos siete muertos sin conexión aparente excepto la posición en que los cuerpos fueron encontrados.- ¡Eso es magnifico!- saco su anotador y lapicera del bolsillo interno del saco y abrió todo de inmediato. - 9 meses y 25 días. No esperaba menos de ella. Aprendió a sostener la cabeza en menos de dos meses y hacer el movimiento de pinzas a los siete exactos...-

John no sabía si horrorizarse o asombrarse por el registro exacto que Sherlock llevaba sobre los logros evolutivos de su hija.

- Sherlock ¿Me estas queriendo decir que llevas un registro de todo lo que hace mi hija?- pregunto shockeado el doctor.

- No seas absurdo, John. No todo. Sólo lo importante. Es fascinante tener la oportunidad de ver como se desarrolla un ser humano... Hoy Dawn dice sus primeras palabras, en unos años podrá convencer a multitudes si quiere... Si Mycroft puede hacerlo... Podrá convencer a alguien que vive en el departamento de abajo con las mismas herramientas... -

- Eso será muy útil si alguna vez necesitamos registros sobre su desarrollo.- Sherlock se perdió el sarcasmo en la voz de Mary. Era muy leve.

- ¿Lo ves? Mary lo entiende. Eres médico, John, pensé que apreciarías un registro minucioso del crecimiento de tu hija.- Sherlock se acerco con rapidez a la bebé.- ¡Hey, Dawn! ¡Un paso más para ser miembro de la sociedad hoy!- se inclino un poco para estar a su altura.

- ¡Lock!- chillo ella.

Se hizo un silencio expectante mientras Sherlock la tomaba en brazos y se enderezaba por completo.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo, pensativo.

John y la Sra. Hudson estaban a sus espaldas, listo para detenerlo en caso de ser necesario. Mary lo estudio con atención, intentado contener la risa. Dawn lo miraba seriamente: el tío Sherlock ya no le sonreía como antes.

- ¿Cerrojo?- (1) dijo al fin.- Pensé que sería mamá o papá o agua o galleta o gol.- Su ceño se frunció aún más. Se volvió hacia John.- Si hubiera sido gol te habría recomendado que no la expongas tanto a la televisión, John pero ¿cerrojo? ¿Están realmente tan preocupados por la seguridad en donde viven?- enfrentó a Mary. - Si Dawn oye tanto esa palabra, es porque ustedes la usan... Puedo hablar con Mycroft ¿Sabes?- se volvió hacia John.- Él nos debe favores... puede conseguirte un puesto mejor pago o poner vigilancia en tu... -

- ¡No estamos preocupados por la seguridad en nuestro vecindario!- dijo airadamente John, mientras Mary empezaba a partirse de la risa detrás de Sherlock. Sherlock los miro a ambos, sin entender.

Debía haber algo muy cómico en su expresión de desconcierto, porque Dawn sonrió y eso hizo que Sherlock le sonriera también. Ella tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo tironeó.

- ¡Lock!- insistió.

- Oh, ya veo. Tu también tienes un cabello hermoso, Dawn. (2) Como la tía Harry. Apuesto a que tú también tenías rulos cuando eras niña, ¿verdad?- se dirigió a Mary.

- Sí, así es. Cuando crecí, se me aliso el pelo.- respondió la mujer, secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

- ¡Por Dios!- la Sra. Hudson chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a ellos. Le desenredó la manito del pelo a la niña y se la sacó de los brazos a Sherlock.

Inmediatamente Dawn opuso resistencia.

- ¡Lock!- chillo, mientras tiraba con fuerza el cuerpo hacia el hombre para zafarse de los brazos de la Sra. Hudson.

Esta era exactamente la reacción que habían esperado de Sherlock. Se petrificó. Miro un segundo a Dawn y después unos cuantos segundos a John, como si de poco las monedas fueran cayendo en una rockola.

- ¿Me está llamando?- murmuró al fin.

- ¡Jesús! Para ser el único detective consultor del mundo tardaste bastante en darte cuenta, Sherlock.- regaño la Sra. Hudson.

Sherlock dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se dejo caer en el lugar del sillón donde había estado la Sra. Hudson.

- Lock.- murmuró.

John tomo en brazos a su hija y se sentó él también el sofá. Para consolarla por el momentáneo estado de catatonismo de su tío favorito, John la meció en sus rodillas y le hizo caras graciosas. Ella rió y se conformó por el momento.

Mientras la Sra. Hudson le servía una taza de té a Sherlock, Mary se sentó en el brazo del sillón y le susurró a John:

- Creo que Dawn ha puesto a Sherlock bajo un hechizo. Me parece que de aquí a algunos años deberíamos esperar una carta de Hogwarts.-

**FIN**

**Bueno, como ven es una historia muy corta y probablemente muy prototípica, pero bueno, hay que aprovechar las pocas inspiraciones que se tienen. :)**

**¿Qué tal la relación de John/Mary y la actitud de John en general? Yo no le creo tan fácil que todo perdonado y que no va a ser un poco gruñón de más muchas veces, sobretodo cuando espere que Sherlock este y no este. (Personalmente, apoyo el Johnlock, pero me gustaría tener una seria charla con John antes) Sobre abue... es una forma que al menos en Argentina se usa para acortar "abuela" (originalmente, pensé en "granny" pero había que traducir)**

**Hablando de traducir ¿Qué decir sobre la palabra "lock"? Además de ser la terminación de "Sherlock" y probablemente lo que es más fácil de pronunciar para un bebé de habla inglesa, significa (1) cerrojo o cerradura; (2) bucle (de cabello); (3) bloquear (De ahi el comentario de Mary: Dawn "bloqueo" a Sherlock.)**

**Sobre Dawn: el primer nombre que se me ocurrió fue Rose, pero me pareció demasiado usado y luego recorde al personaje que hace de interes romántico de Martin Freeman en "The Office" Dawn. Me gusto. Sobre las edades de desarrollo evolutivo. Generalmente, los niños no empiezan a hablar hasta el año (conozco a alguien que lo hizo a los 9 meses); sostienen la cabeza entre los dos y los cuatro meses (depende en que posición se los ponga) y ejecutan el movimiento de pinzas (agarrar algo entre el pulgar y el índice) después de los nueve meses. **

**Bueno, eso. Debería intentar trabajar para la Universidad. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
